Rasa yang Abadi
by Chiku Chiku Dei
Summary: Aku telah mati. Hatiku telah mati bersamamu. Kau memberiku waktu kebahagiaan, senyuman lembut dan masa yang tak kembali. Namun tidak dengan masa depan kita berdua. Kau juga membawanya bersamamu. Saat tangisan tidak bisa kutahan lagi, aku mencoba untuk menyanyikan lagu yang kau berikan untukku. Cintaku, beristirahatlah dengan tenang. "Aku mencintaimu."


**Rasa yang Abadi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story** **© Chiku Chiku Dei**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre:** **Angst**

 **Cast:** **Obito U. & Rin N.**

 **.**

 **AU**

* * *

Ayunan yang kududuki membawa tubuhku bergerak maju-mundur secara perlahan. Harum musim dingin memasuki indera penciumanku. Kulihat salju yang berjatuhan menutupi tanah dan pepohonan. Menebarkan warna putih menutupi warna-warna lainnya. Kudengar hembusan angin di telingaku, perlahan membelai lembut rambutku.

Namun semuanya seakan menghilang begitu aku mendengar suara lembutmu. Bernyanyi dengan indahnya.

Kutatap ayunan kosong di sampingku. Tempatmu. Sepasang ayunan tempat kita berdua bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama. Walapun kita sering bertengkar juga. Masih kuingat dengan jelas suaramu yang mengeja namaku.

" _Obito."_

Karenanya, aku tak menyadari pertengkaran itu.

Ingin aku memeluk dirimu, hanya untuk sekali. Merasakan rambut coklatmu yang membelai lembut wajahku. Mencium aroma stroberi dari tubuhmu yang memenangkan hatiku. Walaupun aku tahu, kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Jasadmu telah tertidur di dalam tanah untuk selamanya. Membawa bagian hatiku turut menyertaimu. Tempatmu di hatiku yang tidak bisa aku singkirkan.

Aku telah mati. Hatiku telah mati bersamamu.

Kini, hanya sepatah kata yang bisa aku ucapkan. Sebuah penyesalan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

Kau memberiku waktu kebahagiaan. Dimana hanya saat bersamamu aku bisa merasakannya. Rasa bahagia yang tidak bisa aku temukan bersama orang lain.

Kau memberiku senyuman lembut. Hal yang sederhana namun sangat berharga untukku. Senyumanmu seperti cahaya yang menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan.

Kau memberiku masa yang tidak akan pernah kembali. Masa yang berarti dalam hidupku saat aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Yang tidak akan pernah kembali, tapi mungkin bisa terulang.

Namun, kau tak memberikannya untukku. Kau tak memberiku masa depan untuk kita berdua. Kau juga membawanya bersamamu, bersama dengan hatiku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan ayunan itu. Memasuki rumah tempat tinggal kita berdua. Sekarang, hanya aku sendiri. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu dalam setiap jengkal bagian di dalamnya. Kau tetap tinggal.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa banyak musim dingin yang berlalu sejak saat itu. Entah sudah berapa kali bunga yang kita tumbuhkan bersama mekar berulang kali melewati musim semi. Entah sudah berapa lama liburan yang terhitung ketika datangnya musim panas. Sama seperti daun dari tunas yang kini telah menjadi pohon yang berguguran setiap musim gugur.

Tapi wujudmu tidak pernah berubah, sama seperti dulu. Wajah cantik dengan rambut coklat dan tanda ungu di pipi. Masih kuingat dengan jelas setiap bagian dari dirimu.

Senyumanmu saat itu, terpaut di dalam hati ini. Tertanam di dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Tidak akan terlepas.

Yang kuberikan untukmu adalah hari penuh ketenangan. Hari indah yang penuh makna dalam hidupku. Dimana kau ada disana.

Yang kuberikan untukmu adalah serpihan air mata. Bersama dengan senyuman tulus yang terpatri di wajahmu. Dimana kau juga ada disana,

Yang kuberikan untukmu adalah kenangan di hari itu. Yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Dimana kau masih disana.

Tapi, sama sepertimu. Aku juga tak memberikannya untukmu. Yang tidak kuberikan adalah momen kita berdua. Dimana kau telah tidak ada lagi disana.

Apa yang kuberikan tak sebanding dengan apa yang kau berikan. Namun, aku berharap. Kau juga mengucapkan apa yang kuucapkan saat ini.

"Terima kasih."

Jika saja aku bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat malam yang sepi tanpa daya apapun. Aku teringat dengan suara nyanyianmu. Bernyanyi temaram dalam pendengaranku.

Saat malam dimana tangisan tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Aku mencoba untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang kau berikan untukku.

Kududukkan diriku di kursi piano. Kutatap kursi kosong di sampingku. Tempatmu. Tempat biasa kau mengajariku bermain piano. Dengan suara, senyuman dan jemari lembutmu yang menari gemulai di atas tuts piano. Walaupun kau juga sering kesal akan diriku yang susah untuk mengerti. Tapi, dengan sabar kau tetap mengajariku. Bagiku, kau adalah pianis terhebat.

Kutekan tuts piano itu seperti yang kau ajarkan padaku. Melodi yang indah mulai terdengar, mengalun di telingaku. Kunyanyikan lagu itu bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir. Suaraku perlahan terdengar parau. Namun, aku masih terus bermain dan bernyanyi.

Aku tidak ingin menjadikannya sebuah lagu sedih. Aku tidak ingin menjadikannya sebuah...

Kesedihan...

Cintaku, Nohara Rin.

Beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Dalam hati ini untuk seterusnya, untuk selamanya. Semua yang kau berikan untukku dan semua yang kuberikan untukmu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Untuk selamanya. Aku tidak akan melupakannya.

Suara lembutmu kini ada disini, bernyanyi bersamaku. Selalu ada disini, menemaniku.

Selalu untukmu, Cahaya Hidupku. Selalu padamu, Penyelamatku...

"Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

Satu lagi fanfic gaje yang selesai dibuat. Fuahh.. '_' sudah. Hanya itu, un '_'


End file.
